The Pull
by Caity0
Summary: Hermione and Charlie Weasley have a very interesting day together at the Burrow. Adult themed! Set 2 years after the fall of Voldy and well... read to find out the rest      Not good at summary's apparently
1. Chapter 1

**A/N.. I do not own any of these characters, we all know who does and we thank her daily! **

**This is my first attempt at a one-shot! **

**Takes place about 2 years after the fall of Voldemort and well.. you just got to read it to find out the rest =]] I hope you enjoy reading it!**

**The Pull**

Hermione walked down the creaking stairs rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She regretted not putting more clothes on but was too tired to care about being cold. Her boy shorts, tank top, tube socks and robe would have to keep her warm until after breakfast.

"Oh dear, I am glad you're awake. Arthur and I have to go to Bill's home for the afternoon, something to do with that wife of his. Not sure what it is this time, maybe another one of her schemes to get Bill all to herself. Or maybe she has finally decided to give up the ruse and wants out of the marriage to my baby boy. Oh… I am rambling. Yes, we are going to Bill's for a while and Charlie is due anytime now. Would you be a dear and direct him to Ron's old room?" I laughed a bit at her wordy self but nodded my head to give Molly her answer. Fleur was always doing something to upset Molly but I doubt she was trying to take Bill away from his family. They loved one another but Molly had a hard time seeing it. You could tell if you watched them closely, little hints here and there. It was the kind of love I hoped to find one day. The kind that is so complete that not even a crazed Molly could interfere with.

"Thank you dear. We are going to head out now; we should be back in time for me to whip something up for dinner." I watched her leave through the floo before I made my way to the kitchen. While making myself some scrambled eggs with cheese and ham I started to think about my life and how I ended up staying in Percy's old bedroom. After the fall of Voldemort, Ron and I soon realized that the kiss between us was that, just a kiss. We love each other but there was never any spark or pull. I spent the next year back at Hogwarts to finish my schooling while the boys went straight into their careers. Harry was working as an Auror but showed the potential to become the department head sometime in the next few years. Ron on the other hand dived into a Quidditch career with the chudley Cannons. They loved their jobs. Harry and Ginny finally got married last year and she had a little boy a few months ago. James Severus Potter is a perfect mix of both his parents. He has Gin's striking eyes, nose, and curly locks with Harry's hair color, nose and lips. I was made his Godmother and Severus is the godfather, much to Ron's chagrin. We each spoil him every chance we get. Ron started dating Dahlia, a woman he met while competing in America with his team. She is beautiful and enjoys many of the same things as Ron including Quidditch. They got engaged a couple months ago and the wedding would be in about two months. I am expecting more little red heads to be running around from them soon.

After I graduated from Hogwarts I started an apprenticeship with Professor Snape. He wanted to retire and focus on his potions business rather than teaching children and needed to find a replacement before that was possible. He approached me mid way through my final year to ask if I would like the position. I was completely shocked but accepted right away. We had a hard start but quickly found a good routine that worked for each of us and now I consider him to be among my close friends. There are days where we want to hex one another to bits but it happens less and less often as time goes by. I have a year left before I take full control of his position at the school. Since it is summer, I am staying at the Burrow to save myself some pounds in Gringotts.

I was finishing up my eggs when I heard a crack coming from the living room. I got up and called out a hello as I started to wash my plate. I turned to see Charlie walking into the room. I felt my body heat up. Charlie is definitely a gorgeous man.

"Hi Charlie, Your mom and dad had to go to Bill's again. Molly told me to tell you that you will be staying in Ron's old room." I put the clean plate into the cupboard and turned around fully to see Charlie staring at me with a small smirk. I looked down to see what he was smiling at and noticed my rob had come undone. 'Way to make a new impression, Hermione!' I thought to myself as I yanked my robe closed and tied the straps to keep it that way.

"Oh don't cover up on my behalf. I was enjoying the view." I could feel my cheeks burn as he finished his statement.

"Very funny, Charlie! Now I am sure you remember where Ron's room is. If you will excuse me I am going back to my room." I started to bolt towards the stairs before I was pulled into Charlie. I looked up and noticed how different he was compared to his brothers. His hair hung down in shaggy curls in a darker shade of red than any of his siblings had. He was a bit shorter than his brothers but still extremely tall compared to my small 5"2' frame. He had muscles that seemed to have muscles of their own. I could feel how sculpted his chest was on my back. I looked up and seen he had snake bite piercings on his lip and striking green eyes. I felt my breath catch in my throat when he leaned down. I felt his lips against my ear and immediately started blushing when I heard, "Don't be like that darlin', you are beautiful and should never be embarrassed about it." He slowly released me and started to head up the stairs.

I regained my bearings and started to head upstairs as well. My room was in the attic and it was a nice private room. I stripped out of my robe and headed to my closet to find something appropriate for the day. I was hoping to go read out by the lake so I chose a pair of jeans and a hoodie. I pulled off my tank top to put a bra on when my door opened.

I scrambled to cover myself when I heard Charlie say my name from the door.

"Charlie, you know you could knock first. I am trying to get dressed here!" I felt very exposed. I was having little success in covering myself when I noticed Charlie right in front of me holding a small package. He used his other hand to lift my chin so I was looking at him rather than the floor.

"I did not mean to walk in on you changing but I do not feel sorry about it. You are a sight to behold." He leaned his head down and brushed his lips with mine. I am not sure what came over me but the next thing I know I am running my fingers through his hair and pressing against him with the rest of my body. His kisses were sending waves of pleasure through my entire body and I whimpered. He took advantage of my open mouth and ran his tongue along mine. The tongue ring he had only helped to heighten the kiss. I had never in my life been kissed like this, much less let another male see me partially naked. I felt one of his hands on the back of my neck slowly make its way down my back until both hands were on my ass. He used his hold to lift me up and wrap my legs around his waist. I loved the sensations that his hands and mouth were leaving on me. My back was roughly pressed against the wall causing me to moan and one of his hands came up to my hair and pulled back slightly. At the same time his mouth detached from mine and made a trail across my neck. I felt him nip at my pulse point which caused me to rub my center against him. I could feel the tension in my lower belly. It was an amazing feeling.

A part of me knew we should stop but I could not get the other half of me to agree enough to voice the words. I started to unbutton his robes and then his shirt. I started to get frustrated at all the buttons. Charlie walked us over to my bed and laid me down on it. He pulled his shirt off and unbuttoned his pants. He started to take them down but I pushed his hands away. I grabbed a hold of his pants and slowly brought them down. Determined to not lose my confidence in my actions.

"Commando huh!" I laughed as I took his pants down law enough for him to step out of them.

"Don't like the feel of em" was all he said as he climbed on top of me in my bed. I suddenly got very nervous and scared. Charlie must have sensed it because the next thing I know he is telling me, "It's alright if you want to stop. It would suck but I understand." He had a puppy dog look that made me want to give him anything and everything he ever wanted. I shook my head, "No..no… just be a bit gentle. I have never done this before." My cheeks burned at my admittance.

I started to study him at this point. He had so many tattoos that only caused the tension in my lower belly to grow. I ran my hand along one on his chest that seemed to extend to his shoulder and back. Charlie shivered and pulled me on top of him in the middle of the bed. I leaned down and captured his lips with mine once again getting lost in the sensations. I started to kiss and nip along his neck working my way down. When I got to his nipples I noticed they were both pierced so I tongued the rings barely making contact with his nipple. This action caused him to buck against me giving me the courage to continue my quest down. I ran my tongue along his toned abs and circled around his belly button. When I finally made it to his prize I studied it for a moment. I had seen some of the other guys naked since this house is so crowded at times and the time we went searching for horacrux but never any this close. He was massive and I wondered how it would fit. I wrapped my hand around the bottom which caused Charlie to buck slightly. My hand was not able to wrap around completely. I licked the head a bit tasting his pre-cum and then took him into my mouth. I could barely fit him into my mouth but I tried anyways. I tried a few more times but never managed to get past the half. I settled for running my tongue up and down along his shaft while pumping my hand up and down. After a couple minutes I started to focus my licking and small nips on the head of his dick wile one hand pumped and the other rolled his balls. This seemed to be something he liked because after a bit I felt him buck into my mouth harder than any time before as he came into my mouth. I had heard from Ginny that you either like or hate the taste and that it would be different with each guy. Charlie's taste was a bit salty but not overly so. I swallowed as best I could and continued to lick and lightly suck till he was brought down from his high.

After a few minutes Charlie pulled me up on top of him and rolled us over. He kissed me long and hard before making his way down my body just as I had done to him. He pinched my nipples hard but it only helped to fuel the fire already growing in my loins. When he got to my panty covered center he ran his tongue along the edges and then kisses my clit through the panties. I bucked into his mouth hoping for more contact. He pulled my panties down my legs and placed my thighs over his shoulders and started to run his tongue up and down my folds. He used the tongue ring against my clit as he placed a finger inside me. I had never masturbated before I was regretting it now. This felt amazing and before I knew it I was quivering and then I exploded in orgasm. Charlie held my hips down to keep me from bucking too much. He made his way back up to kiss me.

"Are you ready, Darlin'?" I nodded and took in a big breath. I knew that there was a hug chance with would hurt due to my hymen breaking but also because of the size of him. Charlie was slowly pushed his way into me. It was uncomfortable but not hurting. I felt him reach my barrier and took a big breath.

"You can bite my neck if you need to." He told before pushing through. I whimpered at the twinge of pain but it was not much. As soon as my body adjusted I rolled my hips to indicate for him to continue. Charlie smiled and started to slowly slide in and out. He pushed a bit more in each time till he was fully inside. He stopped moving which caused me to roll my hips from lack of friction.

"Hold still Darlin. I do not want to blow this too soon." I held still until he started to buck again, this time going faster and harder than before. The fire inside me started to build to new levels and caused louder sounds to come out of my mouth. Charlie brought his hand down onto my clit and pounded even harder and faster than before. I felt the signs of my orgasm again just as Charlie came deep inside me. We both laid their panting for a got 10 minutes before he rolled over bringing me to lie on top of him.

"I didn't want to squish ya." I laughed and snuggled into him a bit more. I never thought I would lose my virginity to Charlie but I was not regretting my decision. He is a fantastic lover and hot as hell. I closed my eyes and just listened to his breathing.

I woke up some time later when I heard a loud ding come from downstairs. I opened my eyes to see Charlie still passed out. I knew the ding was from the floo call downstairs so I slowly got off Charlie hoping not to wake him and found my robe. I felt the sting or soreness between my legs but pushed forward. I walked down the stairs while tying my hair into a messy bun. When I got to the living room I saw Molly in the green flames.

"Finally, Hermione dear we are going to have to stay here for a short while. The problem is bigger than we had anticipated." She looked a bit frazzled so I figured it would be best to wait till later to discover the cause of the visit. "Tell Charlie I am sorry to not be there for his visit but I hope we can have a big dinner once all this has been resolved. I have told all the others so you and Charlie may be the only ones there for a week or so. I am sorry about this dear. There are plenty of groceries to last y'all."

"It's alright Molly. We will be fine. My cooking lessons with you ensure that we will eat properly in your absence. Do you need me to do anything while you're gone?"

"Oh no, dear. Just make sure Charlie stays out of trouble and enjoys his visit home. I have to go now."

We said our goodbyes and the flames returned to their normal colours. I sat there on my knees just thinking about the recent events. How would Charlie react knowing he would have to stay here alone with the girl he just shagged for about a week? I hope he is okay with it… with me. I mean I know he would never want to actually date me or anything but hopefully he doesn't shun me because of what happened earlier. I felt arms wrap around me, pulling me against his chest. "Why are you down here and not in bed with me?" I could feel the breath of his words tickle over my ear. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Your mum floo called, she and your father will not be home for about a week. She is sorry about leaving us here alone but whatever is going on at Bill's is bad enough that they cannot leave." I looked up at the clock to see it was nearing dinner time already. "I am going to start on dinner, would not want us to starve in Molly's absence." I signed before stepping out of his arms. Before I got too far I felt his grasp on my arm turning me into his chest.

"You do not regret anything… do you?" I could hear the hurt in his voice that made me want to hold him and never let go. "No, Charlie. I do not regret anything. I was scared that you would after finding out you were stuck with only me for a week of your vacation. To be honest, I am glad it was you. I know we do not know much about one another but I feel that pull with you and well… I don't know." I gave a small laugh at the end out of nervousness. I had no idea what to say or how he would react. I suddenly felt like the age difference showed so much in my actions.

"I feel a pull as well. Since your being honest I will as well. I have felt a pull to you for a long time now but was never sure how you would react. I didn't want to scare off a good thing before it had a chance to start." I was completely shocked by his statement and but the end I was gaping like a fish. After a second to process his words a huge smile found its way to my lips. I continued to smile into his chest before pull away from him.

"Well we have a week alone to figure out what this pull means. For now I am going to make us some dinner. We slept right through lunch." I kissed the eagle tattoo I was admiring earlier and made my way into the kitchen.

**A/N…. I hope you all enjoyed reading this. It is something that popped into my head this afternoon and I felt the need to write it down for y'all. =]] I started writing this with every intention of having it be a one-shot but I wanted your opinion. If y'all want I will continue with this and put the one I have been working on (but not posting) on hold to focus on this one. **

**I have been writing my own Twilight fan fiction that starts after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon. Except, Bella is stronger than anyone thought she could be and during all her changes a familiar face brings her comfort, passion, understanding, and most importantly love. =]] **

**Let me know what you think… good or bad! **

**Xxoo's**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N.. I do not own any of these characters, we all know who does and we thank her daily! **

**Thank you to Smithback, Starlywarly, JessiRose85, MandiGrrl, IGOTEAMEDWARD, Lily of the Sun, Megan Consoer, Tiemi, ., & Blizzen for y'alls wonderful reviews. It is truly a great thing to read what someone thinks about what I have written.**

**As you can see… I have decided to continue with this story. I love my new couple and I do not want to give them up just yet. Now on with the story =]]**

**The Pull – Chapter 2**

I rummaged through the pantry trying to find the spice mix that I brought with me. The greatest thing about working with Severus is his need for spicy food. He took me with him to the United States about six months ago to gather some rare potion ingredients that can only be found in that area. He then forced me to try all different types of food from the local area. I was skeptical about it all but once I tried gumbo I was hooked. Severus went on to explain that cooking and brewing were extremely similar and if I could prefect my cooking it would in turn effect my brewing. That is why I took cooking lessons from Molly. She tends to stick to wizard dishes though so I had to take a culinary course in France to get the muggle side of things. I think I have a pretty good grasp of cooking now but Severus still has to give me pointers here and there when it comes to foreign dishes.

After a bit of searching I found the bottle I was looking for. I proceeded to cut the beef into half inch squares before coating them in the mix. While they sat for a minute I turned my attention to the bread that needed to be punched down again. Once that was done I set it aside and cast a timer with my wand for twenty minutes. I grabbed the bowl of coated meat and threw it into the cast iron pot. I let them get a bit brown before placing the top on the pot. I got to work cutting the onion. Charlie walked in and wrapped his arms around my middle. I have to admit it felt nice. I may not come up to his shoulders but it still felt as if I fit right into place.

"Need any help?" He did not sound all that confident with his question. I smiled before telling him I had it under control. I finished up the onion and threw it into the pot with the meat. I did the last few steps with easy before turning to face Charlie again.

"I hope your okay with Cajun cuisine. I make this a lot for Severus and I when we have to work late or when we are away from Hogwarts." I stopped myself before I started to ramble. "I do not believe I ever had Cajun food… not sure what that even is. However, it smells delicious." He smiled before pulling me away from the counter.

"I do not want this come out wrong but you look amazing when you are cooking. You get this serene look on your face that is bloody sexy as hell." I laughed at his statement. It was flattering and charming. I turned in his arms and kissed the same eagle tattoo as before.

"Since we have to wait around a while for it to be ready, would you tell me about all your tattoos?" I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as I asked but I hated not knowing each of the stories. I always wanted to get a few tattoos but never had the right time or guts to do it. Charlie picked me up bridal style and brought us to the sofa in front of the fire place. Sitting in his lap still had me looking slightly up to see his eyes.

"I have no issue with telling you their stories but you have to wait till the end of each one before asking a question." He pulled me a little closer in his hold while turning me slightly for face him. "The eagle one you happen to admire so much is one that I got first. I was always the odd man out in the family, besides Percy. I tended to be more of loner while everyone wanted to be together. I got the tattoo to signal my newly acquired freedom when I got the job with dragons. Eagles, to me, have this way about them that screams freedom and joy. Harley Davidson also had a bit to do with it. I have a couple at my home in Romania but mum would have Merlin sized fit if she caught me with one." His laugh was laugh and booming but not enough to be unpleasant. He looked at me as if to ask if I had any questions.

"What type of Harley's do you have?" I was not used to wizards, other than Sirius having a motorcycle. My father got one when I was about eight and spent a lot of time and money with it. He flips if it gets the slightest smudge or even if it gets stuck in the rain.

"Well I have a Fat Boy, a VRod, and a Chopper. I am looking into their new 2001 line now and hoping to get something a bit different than anything I have now. You like motorcycles?" I could hear the excitement in his voice and wanted to keep him waiting before I answered.

"Hold on for just a second, I have to check on the dinner." I got up and went to check on how the bread was rising. It looked about double in size so I stuck it in the oven and reset my wand timer. After checking what was in the pot I got to work on making the rice. After that was all done I made my way back towards the sofa to sit with Charlie. I cleared my throat to ensure I had his attention.

"My father owns a Harley. He bought it when I was young. He had a Yamaha before I was born but my mum made him get rid of it because she worried that clients would think he was unprofessional. I used to go on bike runs with him during the summers that I was home from Hogwarts." Charlie's smile seemed to brighten after my answer. I could not help but return it. I could picture me and him riding a Harley for hours with no particular destination in mind.

"While I love having this conversation I think I have a few more tattoos to tell you about first. Let's see… I have this one," he pointed to his right forearm where a tribal dragon was, "I got it while I was training to handle the Romanian Longhorn. They are nearing extinction so I was trying my best to get a handle on the situation. One of them nearly killed me and I decided to honor it this way. Glendesh, the dragon, was still quite young and I messed up and scared him. It was the first time I really realized that while my job is important it is also very deadly." The whole time he was telling me about the dragon tattoo I was running my fingertip along the tattoo, hoping to somehow memorize it. I am used to people's tattoos not meaning much like Ron's tribal tattoo that covers half his chest one arm and down his back. I looked up and placed a kiss upon his lips lightly then sat back for him to continue telling for about his tattoos.

He lifted me off his lap and turned to show me his back. He had three of them there. The continuation of the eagle tattoo from his front, the words "this too shall pass" was along his opposite shoulder blade, and then center was a quidditch snitch.

"The snitch is the next one, Bill and I each have one in the same spot." As he was saying this the snitch started fluttering and moving around his back. I jumped from never seeing a moving tattoo before. I heard Charlie laugh before he continued his explanation. "It is a reminder of our time together as brothers and best friends growing up. The quote is something that I got right after the big battle. Everyone was still so scared and we all needed closure, acceptance, and love. Mum tried her best to keep me here rather than returning home to Romania but I could not stay. There was so much sadness here that it hurt to stay." I understood what he meant. It was a relief when I went to Australia to get my parents. The air felt lighter and happier there.

"I like them all. I think I understand the quote the most but each of them are just as important. For a long while I wanted to get a wand tree (I am guessing it looks a bit like a cherry blossom tree since in the book they call it cherry as well as wand tree.) because I used to sit under one at Hogwarts to escape the pressures of everything. I wanted to keep that feeling with me wherever I went. But now I work there and will for a long time so I am not sure I need it anymore. I do want others though, just cannot make up my mind about where and what."

"I think you would look great with a tattoo or tattoos. If you ever decide you want to get one let me know. I know the best tattoo artist. He is a wizard so it is a very pleasant experience. He can even get you one that moves like mine." He turned back around just as my wand alerted me that dinner was ready. We made our way into the kitchen. While I took the bread out the over Charlie got out the plates and then set the table for us two. I put down a good sized amount of rice for each of us and then used the ladle to put a generous helping of meat and gravy on top. I cast a slicing charm on the bread and levitated everything to the table.

"What do you recommend to drink with this? I am guessing not wine or firewhiskey." I laughed and made two of my Barq's root beer sodas I had stashed upstairs appear. Charlie used his wand to make them cold before we dug in. I was a bit nervous that he would not like what I had made. It was nothing fancy, just something easy. I watched him take his first bite from the corner of my eye before proceeding to eat the rest of his plate. I laughed when he took a sip of the soda I gave him.

"What in the bloody hell is that?" he exclaimed. "It is a muggle soda. I keep a stash of these in my room at all times. I lived off these before finding out about the magical world and could never give them up." As I was talking he continued to take sips of his drink.

"It is definitely different, but in a good way. I was just not expecting such a bold flavor." I nodded my head and worked on clearing my plate. We ate the rest of our meal in a comfortable silence. Once we were both finished he told me how much he liked it and I was happy. I started to clean up the dishes and store the leftovers into the ice box for later use.

As I turned to make my way upstairs I was stopped by Charlie. Suddenly I found myself pushed up against the wall leading to the stairs. We kissed, devouring each other. He grabbed my arse and pulled me against his hard cock. I started to grind into him wanting to feel the friction. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him harder into the kiss. We released one another's mouths to allow some air to break through before continuing. He started to move his kisses to my jaw towards my ear. When his reached my ear I felt his teeth tug on the lobe. I pressed my center further into him hoping to relieve the tension I felt in my center.

He pulled me away from the wall and moved us up the stairs. I was expecting to go back to my room but he stopped at Ron's old room. I knew I should have made him go to mine but at that moment I just did not care all that much. I wanted this man more than anything. As soon as Charlie laid me down on the bed we were undressing. He made quick work of removing his pants and socks and I did the same with my jeans and sweater. Before he had a chance to climb onto the bed I get onto my knees and started to kiss his chest. I worked my way down to his already erect penis. I kissed the very tip before tonguing circles all around the head. I heard him growl just before taking him into my mouth. His taste was so different than anything I had ever experienced before but it was amazing at the same time. I was not working him into my mouth for very long before he pulled my mouth off of him and brought me to his mouth for a kiss. I wrapped my body around his hoping to devour more of his kisses. Charlie used that opportunity to lay us down on the bed. He brought his hand down over my sex and started to rub slightly. The light pressure increased the tension in my center. I tried to buck into his hand but he refused to grant me my wish.

Charlie worked his way down my body once more, stopping at my breasts. The light pressure on my sex and his teeth grazing my right nipple cause me to moan. Charlie worked the rest of the way down my body till he finally rested between my thighs. I felt his hand move away from my center to be immediately replaced with his tongue. I was lost in the motions of his tongue on my clit when I suddenly felt his finger guide into my center. My hands were gripping the pillow under my head so hard that my fingertips were becoming numb. I felt him insert a second finger along with the first and he doubled the pressure on my clit at the same time sending me over the edge. I felt my body tense up with my orgasm. Charlie came up my body once I had started to cool off and guided his dick into me. He started to thrust into me at a nice pace before he pulled out completely and flipped me over onto my hand and knees. I was not sure about the position but I trusted Charlie enough not to hurt me. He guided his member back into my folds and started to go at a much faster and harder pace than before. The feeling of being so full and the pressure he was putting on my cervix each time he entered me fully felt amazing. He wrapped his hands around my waist forcing himself into he a bit harder and I felt the tension nearing its breaking point again.

With one swift move he brought left hand down to my clit and roughly rubbed it while keeping his thrusts at the same pace and intensity. I came with such strength that I lost the strength in my arms and ended up convulsing with my face into the pillow. My sudden movement down coupled with my orgasm caused Charlie to come deep inside of me.

Charlie dropped down to his side and pulled me into spoon with him. I felt so exhausted that I did not even bother to bring the blanket onto of me before I passed out.

I woke up feeling very stick but at the same time completely comfortable. Charlie's arms were wrapped around my middle and his chin was resting on the top of my head. I knew I had to pee but I had no desire to get up. After about 20 minutes Charlie started to move around. I used that opportunity to turn in his arms and kiss his eagle tattoo before sitting up.

"Morning Sunshine" I looked up to see him grinning sleepily. It was cute but manly at the same time.

"I'm going to shower and dress. Meet you downstairs in twenty?" I seen his nod and grabbed the sheet from the bed to wrap around myself before making my way to the bathroom down the hall.

After my shower, I slipped on a pair of jeans and a Nirvana concert t-shirt. I figured we would not be going into any wizard towns today so I could wear my comfortable clothes without having to explain it every 5 minutes. I made my way downstairs expecting to have to cook breakfast but the smell of food hit me before I even made it to the second set of stairs. I walked into the kitchen to see two plates already set up on the table piled high with eggs, bacon, flapjacks, and a bowl of porridge next to each. I smiled at Charlie and thanked him for making breakfast before I started to eat.

"Would you mind terribly if I called you by a nickname? I know you have Mione but I wanted something different for you that only I call you." I was a bit taken aback by his request. I just stared at him for a minute. No one had ever tried to call me anything other than my given name or Mione. It is nice that he wants to come up with his own nickname for me but do I still call him Charlie.

"If I can come up with one for you than you can have one for me. Deal?" I smiled and hoped he would agree. I would feel a little rude if he had some special name for me but I did not have one in return.

He nodded, "Do you like Mia? I know it is a little different but in a way I want it to be different."

"I like it. It is definitely different. Would you be opposed to being called Lee? I know it is only the ending of your name but it is the only nickname besides Char that I can think of." I hoped he would approve. He seemed lost in thought for a moment before looking at me once again.

"Lee sounds good. I admit that Char is something I had been called in the past but school friends and sometimes even family so I am glad you did not pick it as well."

We finished our breakfasts just like we had dinner the night before, in a comfortable silence.

**A/N… I am going to cut off here for the night. I am still trying to work out the plot as a whole so I am not too eager to reveal much just yet. I promise the next chapter will be longer and much better. =]]**

**I hope y'all like the nicknames I picked out for them. I wanted to go with something that I had not seen before in a fan fiction and these popped out at me. The Mia is pronounced My-ah… if that helps anyone. The nickname Mione bugs me to no end so I really did not want him to stick with that. I chose Lee because my friend has a little guy named Charlie who we call Lee because Charlie is too much for him to say. He is only 2… =]]**

**If anyone is wanting to see who I picture as the characters (Emma obviously for Hermione but to see my Charlie) or of the tattoos I mentioned... .com/albums/o218/CBNO/The%20Pull/ **

**Click the button below and give me your opinions. =]]**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N... I do not own any of these characters, we all know who does and we thank her daily! **

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER!  
>Queen of Demons68, IGOTEAMEDWARD, feelingcowgirlish, and Butterflysparkle1012. Each of you made my day =]]<strong>

**I am also sorry for waiting so long to post this chapter. **

**The Pull – Chapter 3**

I sat on the sofa in front of the fire place trying to read Potions Brewing, a magazine that comes out about once a month. It is always filled with new and interesting ideas and even some challenges. This issue's challenge is about turning some of the potions like the calming draught and skelegrow into a pill form. I wonder how the magazine will feel when they find out in a few short months that Severus has already managed this. It is in the last few stages of testing and such but will be in St. Mungo's pretty soon. He was excited in his own way when he perfected the formula last year.

"Anything interesting" Charlie asked. I laughed and told him how the challenge is one that Severus already perfected. "Good. Now we can avoid drinking some foul potions. Playing with dragons all day usually means you get some broken bones. Skelegrow is the worst potion."

"Oh, I disagree! Polyjuice is awful." I shuddered remembering all the times I had to take it through the years. Accidentally turning into a cat was probably the worst though.

"I didn't know you had ever taken it, who did you turn into?" Oh no! "Umm… I made it for the boys when we were in school. It was awful and is not something I ever wanted to do again. I had to take it a couple more times when we were out searching for that year."

"I will take your word for it. For now, would you like to take a walk with me around the lake?" I let the breath out that I was holding just in case he noticed I didn't actually answer his question. I was not too keen to reveal I turned myself into a cat on accident or into Bellatrix.

"Sounds lovely, let me go slip on my shoes and we can head out." I stood and kissed the eagle tattoo once more before making my way up the stairs. I threw some socks on and then my converse and ran back down the stairs. When I reached the bottom I saw Charlie with a basket in his arm. I smiled and hooked my right arm with his free one.

"Are we having a picnic Lee?" he smiled down at me and just motioned for us to go out the door. Not exactly an answer but enough of one all the same. He asked about my childhood before I knew about magic.

"Honestly, I think my childhood was pretty good. I didn't have friends because everyone thought I was weird and weirder things would happen when I was around. Like one time in elementary school I was playing on the monkey gym when some other kids all came over and kicked me off of it. They told me they didn't want to be near the "freak". As I was walking away some of the poles came undone and the whole gym fell apart. They told the teacher that I broke it so they could not play on it. Things like that happened all the time so I spent all my time alone reading and making things float in my room. That is why the letter from Hogwarts was not a big shock for me and my parents." I continued telling him all kinds of things about my life and about my parents. After around ten minutes we made it to the lake. Charlie set down the basket and continued to walk.

"My childhood was a lot different. I spent most of my time with Bill. There was always so much going on and when the younger ones were born I helped out with them the best I could. There was never any chance to get alone time. Even at Hogwarts, Bill and I were always together when we were not in class. He was the most understanding when I took the job in Romania. Mum was furious. She set up blind dates hoping I would meet some girl and not move away." I felt a bit jealous but it passed quickly. The blind dates were years ago and he obviously moved away so there was nothing to be jealous of. Charlie continued to tell me stories of his childhood.

I felt the cool breeze blow around our bodies and the sun beating down on our skin. It was not very often that the weather was so nice outside. Mixed with the fresh smells of the outside, it was a great day. Charlie's voice made it even better. He had a very smooth voice, almost like silk. Every so often he would laugh at the story he was telling which would cause me to laugh.

Charlie was so different from his brothers, not just in looks but the way he acts as well. His whole family is all about being together all the time and having family dinners and events. I always wondered why he was not around much but his stories proved it all. He was not around much because he liked to be alone. It is like he got enough of the together time as a kid and now he wants "me time".

Would he still want to see me when he leaves? Will I just become his little brother's friend again? What is all of this? I like Charlie, probably more than I should. We did not much about one another before all this but it feels like I know him, like I have always known him. Like this morning at breakfast, Charlie made me a cup of tea that was exactly how I liked it, lemon and honey. I doubt he could have known this from our past encounters since we rarely had tea together before. And then, earlier he mentioned a pull to me. I too felt a pull to him, but what did that mean? I have all the questions but no idea how to get answers. I can't just ask him without seeming like I am asking more of him than he is willing to give. I know I have to ask before he goes back home to Romania. I just do not want to ruin a good thing with my questions before it has had a good chance to even start.

We arrived back at the basket in what seemed like a short amount of time. My stomach was growling at me so loud I was sure Charlie was hearing it as well. Charlie opened up the basket and used his wand to lay out the blanket and the food he had prepared. There were some simple deli sandwiches, some welsh cakes, a container of Yorkshire pudding and some fish and chips. I licked my lip and dug in.

"I suppose this is what you were up to while I was reading?" We smiled at one another and continued to eat in a comfortable silence.

It was not long before we were both done eating when Charlie pulled me to him. We situated so that I was resting my back against his chest with our legs tangled together. I turned my head to look out at the lake when I heard laughter that was not coming from the man behind me.

"Bloody hell, what have we got here?" I went to move away from Charlie as fast as possible but he held me against him. How had the twins got here without alerting either of us?

"Hello to each of you as well." Charlie called out to laughing.

"We were going to come and steal you away"

"From the Burrow for a while" George continued with Fred's comment.

"But, it appears you do not want our assistance." They were each smiling mischievously as they finished their statement together.

"Nope, no assistance is needed at all. Have a seat and help yourself." He motioned to the mountains of food left over on the blanket. George reached out for the pudding while Fred helped himself to a welsh cake. "How is the shop?"

"It's going" George started "swimmingly" Fred finished.

"We just released about a dozen new items including a candy that turns you into your animagus. We created thinking it would help those who want to learn the skill. It is easier if you know what animal you will be before starting all the training. Turns out people really liked the idea." Fred looked incredibly happy as he talked about their success.

George added, "We also have a cream to help remove scaring and some treats to help you speak and understand different languages."

Fred finished off his welsh cake and jumped up, "Enough with the small talk, explain!" He sat back down with a hard look on his face. I was not sure whether or not to be scared from the hard stare or laugh about the sudden change in him. I glanced at George and found the same hard look. Scared it is then…

I opened my mouth to answer them when Charlie started speaking. "We were trying to figure that out when y'all arrived. Mia and I are together but that is all we can actually tell you for now." The twins looked at one another before shaking their heads.

"When did it start?" They asked at the same time.

"The night that I arrived here."

"I know you are our brother but I feel this needs to be said, hurt her and we will hurt you." I was shocked. The twins and I did not hang out or anything that would warrant such a statement.

"I assure you that that will never happen. We are still trying to discover what our relationship entails but you two are the only ones who know, so please keep your bloody mouths shut."

I laughed and added, "Thank you for the shockingly protective moment but I do not believe Lee would hurt me in any way. That is just barmy."

"When are you two going to tell the family?" George asked.

I spoke up, "I was hoping to when your parents came back from Bill and Fleur's home. Your mum mentioned wanting to host a big family dinner. We could get it out of the way then. It seems like the best option to avoid any aggro that could happen." I looked up at Charlie when I spoke hoping for his approval of my plan. We had yet to talk about telling anyone at all about our relationship.

"I was about to suggest the same thing. I know mum would not be able to help herself with throwing a big dinner party once she is back." Turning to the twins he asked, "Will you two be able to hold off on all the jokes. It would be ace if you did."

"We will do you one better, we will help. You're going to need plenty if you plan to not have any aggro at all about the recent revelation." George answered.

Fred grabbed another welsh cake before commenting, "Have you thought about how mum will react knowing y'all would have been here alone for a time. I could imagine her first thought would be full of unwedded shagging." Fred had a great point. I had not spent time thinking about what everyone else would say about us. I was always more focused on Charlie and me, not that it is a bad thing. What we have is new and different but at the same time is it feels completely normal. He doesn't see me as his little brother's best mate but as my own person. I have always been grouped, whether it is Ron's mate, Harry's mate, or one-third of the Golden Trio. The most anyone ever noticed me and me alone was when I was being referred as the bushy haired know-it-all, which is not something I liked. I was happy when Severus stopped calling me names after I started my apprenticeship with him.

Bloody hell... we are shagging! There is no way that we would be able to lie and say we are not. Molly would see right through any lies or misdirects. Bloody hell! I could feel myself slightly shaking. How upset would Molly be? I was starting to feel like maybe telling the family so soon would be a bad thing, a scary thing.

"Mione, you look like you are about to have a panic attack." Fred laughed. Charlie slightly turned my body to have me face him a bit more and looked into my eyes. "Mia, everything is going to be okay. Everyone will be happy for us or not say anything at all. Besides, I am not going to give you up just cause someone else has an issue with us." I wanted to believe what he was saying but I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I tried my best to swallow it down and give him a smile but the best I could do was a little half arse smile. Charlie seemed okay with it and looked at the twins. "What are your plans for today?"

The twins seemed to accept the change of subject and began to tell about the impending dates for that night. They were taking two lucky ladies to a dine and bar called The Other Bird. It was a relatively new establishment that got a lot of customers for many reasons. Many people got a kick out of the name and an even bigger one when they went to the bar side of the building and got to watch birds dancing all over the bar. I went there one night with a big group and really enjoyed myself.

After what seemed like forever the twins apparated away leaving Charlie and I alone once again.

"Would you like to head back in, we can be lazy in the sitting room." He had a big smile on his face that made it impossible to say anything other than yes, not that I would have said no. I smiled and nodded my head to yes. Charlie stood up and then pulled me up and off the blanket. He got out his wand and made all the dishes fly into the basket followed by the blanket. We walked hand in hand towards the house. 

**A/N **

**Let me know what you think! **

**If there are things you think I need to fix or improve on please tell me. I can't improve if I am not aware of what I am doing wrong =]] **

**xxoo's Caity**


End file.
